rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamma
Artificial Intelligence Program Gamma, also known as Gary, is an artificial construct, based on deceit, created for the Special Operations program Freelancer. Gamma's assigned agent was Freelancer Wyoming and he served as a supporting antagonist in the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Role in Plot Project Freelancer After Gamma was implanted into Freelancer Agent Wyoming, he was seen afterwards, along with Sigma, talking to Carolina about the Omega A.I. After the two A.I. programs reveal that Omega was paired with Texas, Carolina becomes furious at the information, leading her to confront the Counselor, the Director, and Texas herself on the training room floor. Following the Epsilon incident, Gamma forcefully removed himself from Wyoming, causing him mental harm. Gamma, Sigma, and Omega were also used against the Alpha in tests that the Alpha would purposely fail, driving it mad and resulting in him harvesting more fragments from the process. Time Loop Somehow Gamma found himself inside a computer terminal 1000 years in the past, most likely using Wyoming's time control device. There, he met up with Church and claimed to be the guardian of The Great Weapon. He told Church that The Great Destroyer (who at the time was believed to be Caboose, and then Tex) would destroy the facility and everyone in it in 1,856 years. In order to prevent this, Church ordered Gary to construct a teleportation device to take him to Blood Gulch to prevent Caboose from reaching the base, as well as preventing other unfortunate events. To pass the time during the 1000 years of construction, Gary told Church knock-knock jokes. After failing miserably at his mission, Church joins up with the Red and Blue Team members and orders Gary to shut off the bomb, Andy, whom he does not get along with. When the Alien arrives, most of the Blues joined him, leaving Gary at Zanzibar alone. Siding With Wyoming Gary saves Wyoming from Tex after the events of Out of Mind, by teleporting him to the housing facility. When Wyoming ambushes the Blue Team, Gary takes over the tank that used to house Sheila, and when Wyoming is sniped by Church, Gary creates a time loop, creating several Wyoming clones but Tucker caught up with the time loop because of his sword and he used that to destroy most (if not all) of the Wyomings and escape from Gary. Gary is later trapped by Sheila behind a firewall of Sister’s transport ship. Captured Gary is mentioned during the replay of Sheila's flight logs, implying that Sheila's firewall keeping Gamma failed. This would allow Gamma to escape, but later Gamma was captured by the Meta. Gamma was then destroyed by the EMP, but the memory of him lives on in Epsilon. This was confirmed in the Don't Say It, when Epsilon takes Gamma's form. Gary is mentioned by Tex in Standardized Testing. Tex reveals that the Freelancer base was where Alpha was sent after the very first break in, which Tex herself led, and it was here more and more "tests" were run on him. Other A.I. were used in the torturing process of Alpha, with Omega and Gamma being used to create tests that Alpha would purposefully fail, driving him mad, and breaking him to the point he could not recognize anybody, not even Tex. Personality Being an A.I. based on deceit, Gamma is shown to lie to other characters in the series and has a strong urge to tell knock knock jokes. However, he seems very calm when interacting with others, even when he's manipulating them. Due to Gamma's voice, it's hard to identify his emotions at times, but clearly panics when the "Great Destroyer" arrives and when Wyoming is killed by Tucker. Skills and Abilities Possession Although Gamma can't take complete control of the host, he is one of the few A.I. shown to have the ability to possess and function vehicles and computers. This is shown when he uses the computer terminal at Zanzibar, taking control of the entire facility and when he possess and uses the tank to aid Wyoming in attacking the Blues. Also, he may increase the skills of the host and is needed to function the time distortion enhancement. Kills Gamma managed to kill Caboose when he was in the tank but Wyoming used his special ability so Caboose only died in alternate realities and timelines. Image:Gamma Kills Caboose.png|Caboose Gallery Gamma.png Gamma - S6.png|Gamma captured Director, Counselor, Sigma, and Gamma watch Alpha tortured.png|Gamma and others torturing Alpha Andy Vic Gary s3.jpg|Gary, Andy, and Vic Artwork Trivia *When the Alpha A.I. was split into the other A.I.s, Gamma was its deceit, explaining his deception of the Red and Blue teams. *According to York, after Wyoming's implantation with Gamma, he had a tendency for telling terrible knock knock jokes. *Gamma's name, Gary, was based on Gustavo Sorola's cat of the same name. After Gary's (the cat) death, the cast decided to name the character after him. *Like O'Malley, Gary's common name is a portmanteau of his official name (Gamma) and Wyoming's real name (Reginald). *Gamma, while in his holographic-projection form, seems to move with jerky, robotic movements. This can be a reference to his text-to-speech voice, which is also robotic and not very fluent at times. *Gamma is one of the few characters in the series not voiced by an actor, but instead a program. *MOTO is the font used to display Gary's speech on the various screens in Halo 2 and Marathon References Category:Characters Category:AI Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased